Talk:Previews from Barney's Beach Party (VHS and DVD re-releases 2002-2019)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:9500:26A:F484:7BEA-20191218193431
Major Events *January 12: Sing And Dance With Barney and I Love to Sing with Barney are both released to stores. *January 26: Barney's Storybook Treasury was released to stores. *February: Barney's Night Before Christmas is filmed. *March 9: What A World We Share is released to stores. *March 23: The Razzie Awards Ceremony, with Barney's Great Adventure receiving two nominations. Also, Barney's ABC Animals! is released to stores. *May: Production for Season 6 begins. *May 4: Walk Around The Block With Barney is released to stores. *June 29: Let's Play School is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *July 27: Let's Play School and Barney's A Great Day for Learning are released to stores. *August 3: Barney's Count to 10 Read Along is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *August 9: Production for Barney's Super Singing Circus begins. *August 17: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released and has new previews. *August 20: Production for Barney's Super Singing Circus ends. *August 31: Barney's Time For School is released to Blockbuster Video stores. Also, Barney's Night Before Christmas is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. Also, Barney's Count to 10 Read Along is released to stores. *September 15: Barney's Musical Castle begins performing at the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. *September 28: Barney's Night Before Christmas is released to stores. *October 26: Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas is released to stores. *November 1: Season 6 premieres on PBS. *November 18: Barney appears on The Rosie O'Donnell Show and performs a rap version of "Jingle Bells". *November 25: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December: You Can Be Anything is filmed. *December 28: More Barney Songs is released to stores. *After filming of Season 6, Bob West officially left the Barney franchise. References #↑ The White House Easter Egg Roll Information and History] Barney Home Video New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Six Episodes https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Stick_with_Imagination! Stick With Imagination!| https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Itty_Bitty_Bugs Itty Bitty Bugs https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Grandparents_Are_Grand_(1999) Grandparents Are Grand https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Snack_Time! Snack Time! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Sunny,_Snowy_Day A Sunny, Snowy Day https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/You%27ve_Got_to_Have_Art You've Got To Have Art https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Five_Kinds_of_Fun! Five Kinds Of Fun! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Count_Me_In! Count Me In! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Who%27s_Who_at_the_Zoo%3F Who's Who At The Zoo? https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Birthday_Ol%C3%A9 Birthday Olé Add a photo to this gallery Songs https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Walk_Around_the_Block Walk Around the Block https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Ten_Little_Groceries Ten Little Groceries https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Today,_We_Can_Say! Today, We Can Say! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Mac_and_Cheese Mac and Cheese https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Good_Morning Good Morning https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Look_Both_Ways Look Both Ways https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Numbers,_Numbers Numbers, Numbers https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Find_the_Numbers_in_Your_House Find the Numbers in Your House https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/That_Sounds_Like_an_Opposite_to_Me! That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Seven_Days Seven Days https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Here_in_the_Forest Here in the Forest https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Knights%27_Dance Knights' Dance https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/I%27m_the_King I'm the King https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Look_into_Santa%27s_Book Look into Santa's Book https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Christmas_is_Our_Favorite_Time_of_Year Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Wrap_It_Up Wrap It Up https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/I%27d_Love_to_Sail I'd Love to Sail https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Ten_Little_Snowflakes Ten Little Snowflakes https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Sharing_Together Sharing Together https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/What_Will_We_See_at_the_Zoo%3F What Will We See at the Zoo? Add a photo to this gallery Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Leach (Executive Producer for More Barney Songs) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Shields Freeman *Sandra J. Payne *Noreen Davis Editors *McKee Smith *Bryan Norfolk *Vickie Sterling *Laura Cargile *Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) *Debi Cornish (Dialogue Editor) *Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Alexander Laughton *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Liz Lewis (Casting Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Mark Anderson (Technical Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Producer/Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Consulting Producer) Designers *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) *Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) *Jeanie L. D'lorio (Makeup Designer) *Jimi White (Makeup Designer) *Catherine Granlund (Makeup Designer) *Renee LeCuyer (Makeup Designer) *Regina Rutherford (Makeup Designer) Stylists *Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) *Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) *Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) *Renee LeCuyer (Hair Stylist) Supervisors *Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) *Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) *Andrea Johnson (Child Supervisor) *Melissa Denton (Child Supervisor) Engineers *Bink Williams (Video Engineer) Operators *Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) *Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) *Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) *Van Smalley (Camera Operator) *Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) *Larry Allen (Camera Operator) *Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) *Jim Wrenn (Camera Operator) *James Young (Videotape Operator) *Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) *Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) *Kelly Britt (Light Board Operator) Grips *James Edwards (Best Boy Grip) *John Knight (Dolly Grip) *Nick Ballarini *Tim Harkins *Jeffrey Jon *Steve Ritchey *Scott Fawley *Jim Fischer *Andy Stephanek *Buck Hatcher *Ricky Long *David Lynn *Michael Matthews *Pavel Perebillo *Fred Rumsey *Joe Saba Electricians *Todd Davis (Best Boy Electrician) *Kelly Britt (Best Boy Electrician) *Nick Ballarini *Tim Harkins *Jeffrey Jon *Steve Ritchey *Scott Fawley *Jim Fischer *Andy Stephanek *Buck Hatcher *Ricky Long *David Lynn *Michael Matthews *Pavel Perebillo *Fred Rumsey *Joe Saba Dressers *Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) *Vickers Black (Set Dresser) *Alan Fruth (Set Dresser) *Phil Shirey (Set Dresser) Greenspersons *Kelley Johnston Miller Coaches *Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Carpenters *Dan Leonard (Head Carpenter) *Scott Osborne *Will Hodges Mixers *Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Audio *Ron Balentine (Production Audio) Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko *Margie Larsen Managers *Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) *Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) *Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) *Lisa Arbuckle Greif (Manager of Music Services) *Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) *Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) *Georgia Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Shop Manager) *David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) Coordinators *Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) *Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) *Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) *Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) *Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) Artists *Michael Eudy (Scenic Artist) *James Frazier (Scenic Artist) Technicians *Alan Elson (Costume Technician) *William McNully (Costume Technician) Painters *James Frazier (Scenic Painter) *Chad Isham (Scenic Painter) *John Sanchez (Scenic Painter) Storyboards *Jimmy Ellis Special Effects *Rob Goodson *John Wiggins Wardrobe Sewing *Traci Hutton *Leila Heise *Celeste Kinnard *Shauni Mast *Georgia Wagenhurst *JoAnn Boudreau Stitchers *Karen Talent *Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Buyers/Shoppers *Chelley McDaniel (Wardrobe Buyer) *Stephanie Emery *Summer Jones *Melissa James *Michelle Gay McDaniel (Wardrobe Buyer) *Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Buyer) Interns *Amy Klockgether (Production Intern) *Lee Melhorn (Production Intern) *Jacob Warner (Production Intern) *Jessica Gunter (Production Intern) *Natalie Haas (Production Intern) Economists *Trish Dahl (Home Economist for Let's Play School) Teacher *Dianne Gilham Accountants *Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) *Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Researchers *Lori Plummer *Joy Starr Lyricists/Composers *Angelo Natalie *David Bernard Wolf *Eddie Coker *Holly Doubet *Philip Parker (for Barney's Musical Castle) *Joe Phillips *Stephen White *Willy Welch Property Masters *Tim Thomaston *Georgia Wagenhurst (Spider prop for Let's Play School) Assistants *Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) *Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) *Joel Zoch (Production Audio Assistant) *Melissa James (Assistant Set Decorator) *Corey Jones (Assistant Props) *Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) *Chris Kaufman (Assistant Props) *Phillip Yonkos (Assistant Props) *Evelise Sandidge (Assistant Greensperson) *Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) *Summer Jones (Assisistant Greensperson) *Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) *Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator) *Kim Greenough (Assistant Production Designer) *Scott Osborne (Assistant Carpenter) *Will Hodges (Assistant Carpenter) *Kelton Cole (Assistant Carpenter) *Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) *Chelley McDaniel (Wardrobe Assistant) *Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Assistant) *Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) *Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) *Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) *Mindy Cranston (Costume Assistant) *Michael McFarland (Costume Assistant) *Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) *Beth Reed (Assistant Production Accountant) *Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) *Kathleen Collins (Production Assistant) *Clare France (Production Assistant) *Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) *Wendy Nichols (Production Assistant) *Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Production Assistant) *Suzanne Parham (Production Assistant) Categories: *Templates *Timeline Community content is available under CC- -SA unless otherwise noted.